


In Which Gerard Pines over Jared The Tech Nerd

by GerardLeto



Series: Jared Leto/Gerard Way Oneshots [4]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gerard fucks up Jared's project, M/M, Sci-Fi, cute as fuck, jared with glasses, love letter, tech nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerardLeto/pseuds/GerardLeto
Summary: Gerard attempts to get Jared to notice him by extraordinarily fucking up. Fortunately for him, it works out well.





	

Jared adjusted his glasses, wiping his cheek that had a spot of oil on it, but he ended up just getting more oil there. Gerard thought it was adorable. Jared rolled up his sleeves, reaching forward to screw a nail into the engine. Gerard couldn't stop staring at Jared's muscles.

Jared muttered something that Gerard didn't catch the first time, and only when it was repeated more sternly a second time did Gerard snap out of his daze.

"Gerard, the hammer!"

"Y-Yeah, I got it." Gerard fumbled for the hammer, passing it to Jared. Gerard held back a sigh, leaning his cheek on his hand. Jared would never spare him a second glance, he rarely showed interest in him, especially while he was working. Gerard was only there to help Jared so he could focus solely on his projects and not on finding the hammer or anything like that.

When Jared first offered Gerard this job, they were just friends. He'd shown Gerard a few of his creations like the teleporting coffee mug. He was more than impressed by it, and Jared supposed he could use someone with an enthusiasm for his creations around. Gerard gladly took up the job of the inventor's assistant, he thought that it would give him a chance to stare at Jared and perhaps for them to grow even closer. But all was not going how Gerard had hoped.

Gerard gazed absently at Jared's face, the very face that made his heart want to leap out of his chest and explode into a flurry of confetti. He picked up a cloth and gently dabbed away the oil on Jared's cheek, thinking that at the very least he'd get a smile.

But nothing.

Jared just tilted his head back a bit to allow Gerard to clean his face and kept his eyes glued to the machinery he was tinkering. Gerard's heart sank and his fingers dropped to his pocket, lightly brushing over the paper he had in there. Gerard thought that maybe if Jared wouldn't listen to him, he could just read Gerard's feelings instead. He thought that maybe he'd just give it to Jared and he'd read it and maybe they could have some kind of romantic kiss and Jared could sweep him off his feet and have a picnic under the stars and kiss some more and-

"Gerard, the oil! I need more!" Jared snapped, and Gerard quickly searched for the oil, but in his search, he accidentally knocked it over. Jared sighed in frustration as Gerard desperately tried to stop the spill, his hands covered in oil. "Just..Just clean this up, I'll go get more oil." Jared muttered, his tone making Gerard shrink back. Jared stood up, briskly walking out and shut the door a little harder than necessary.

"Fuck, I'm such an idiot!" Gerard said to himself, grabbing the cloth and cleared up the oil. Gerard was sure that Jared hated him and that was the last thing he wanted.

Gerard sighed, staring at the stupid machine that was taking all of Jared's attention. It was some sort of climate changing thing, it could apparently make it snow in the room that you were in, or rain, or even create lightning. Gerard weakly kicked the machine, thinking it wouldn't do much, but a sudden spark erupted from the machine.

"Shit..."Gerard muttered, watching the machine crackle with electricity and ice began to creep out over the floor around the machine. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Gerard cursed again, stepping back and chewed on his lip. All of a sudden, the air went harsh and cold, and the ice shot out all over the floor. Gerard lost his balance and slipped, his head whacking the table behind him, knocking him out cold.

He lay unconscious on the floor, ice and frost creeping over his body making his body temperature drop drastically.

After a moment, Jared returned, met with the sight of his assistant laying unconscious in the floor, covered in ice and frost. He dropped the canister of oil in shock, his eyes wide as he took in the scene before him.

"Gerard!" He panicked, quickly but carefully making his way over to him, using a nearby spanner to breath through the ice. "Gerard...Can you hear me?" Jared pushed his glasses up his nose with shaky hands before glancing back at the door, chewing his lip. He picked Gerard up, bridal style and got to his feet, trying not to freak out about how cold Gerard was and if he was okay or not.

He almost slipped a couple of times trying to get out of the room but he managed, kicking the door shut and headed straight up to the bathroom. Jared thought that maybe a warm bath would help get his body temperature back to normal. He knelt down and set Gerard down beside the bath, leaning against Jared's knees as he filled the bath with warm water.

Jared looked down at Gerard, blushing at the thought of taking his clothes off, but he thought Gerard would be more comfortable if he woke up clothed. Jared was too awkward to take off his clothes anyway.

"I'll just...put him in there with his clothes on." Jared muttered, taking to himself as he usually did. He even did so with Gerard around sometimes, unaware of how cute Gerard thought it was. "Gotta take stuff out of his pockets."

Jared reached into all of Gerard's pockets, taking out whatever he found in there so they wouldn't get ruined with the water, setting his phone, wallet and some folded up piece of paper to the side before turning off the water filling up the bath. He checked the temperature and deemed it warm enough, lifting Gerard and slowly lowering him into the bath.

Jared then let himself relax a bit, dipping a few fingers under his glasses to rub his eyes. All he had to do was wait now. Jared stayed by the bathtub, gazing absently at Gerard's face. He figured it wasn't a good idea to leave him alone with an unfinished, potentially unstable project.

Then something caught his eye. His name on the piece of paper that he'd taken from Gerard's pocket. Well, his name wasn't written _on_ it, the ink had just bled through the paper and it was as clear as anything that it was Jared's name. He knew that he shouldn't look, but curiosity got the better of him and he picked up the paper, carefully unfolding it.

"Dear Jared," he started to read it aloud, in a soft voice. "I don't have the courage to tell you this in words which is why I wrote all this down. I don't think I could get your attention if I tried to tell you anyway." Jared felt a slight pang of guilt, knowing that he had sort of been neglecting Gerard in favour of his projects. And he was a little mean to him at times. "I've been quite distracted recently, I'm sure you've noticed that because I keep messing up trying to help you with your work. But the fact is, I have the biggest crush on you." Jared stared at those words for a moment then glance at Gerard's face, a blush colouring his cheeks. "I know you probably don't feel the same way, you never spare me a second glance." Another pang of guilt. "But that's okay because I'm happy just to be your friend. You're a truly amazing person, and you mean the world to me."

Jared stopped reading there, feeling a strange mixture of feelings in his chest. He folded up the paper again, putting it back with Gerard's other possessions. He didn't know whether he was meant to read that or not, but in a way, he was glad that he did.

He extended his hand and gently brushed away some hair that was on Gerard's face. Guilt welled up inside him that he'd just ignored Gerard, especially when he adored Jared so much. Jared didn't know what to do about the fact that Gerard had a crush on him, this was unfamiliar territory for him. He did like Gerard, and maybe that was why he was ignoring him. When they first met, Jared had spent hours trying to understand the weird feeling in his chest and why he thought this guy that he'd just met was so extraordinarily special.

"J-Jared?" Gerard's voice snapped Jared out of his thoughts.

"Gerard! Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Jared scooted closer to the edge of the tub, concern etched into his features.

"M'okay. I'm sorry I keep messing up." Gerard smiled weakly, feeling a dull yet painful throbbing on the back of his head where he'd hit it.

"No, no, don't apologise." Jared shook his head, chewing on his lip. Gerard suddenly realised that he was wearing his clothes, and more importantly, he realised that there were important things in his pockets. Jared picked up on what Gerard was thinking about because he gestured to where he'd put Gerard's stuff.

"Don't worry, I took them out before I out you in the tub."

Gerard froze for a second, staring at his stuff.

"Did you read-"

"Yeah."

Gerard bit his lower lip hard, a blush creeping up his neck.

"I'm sorry." Gerard said, as if he was apologising for killing someone Jared loved.

"Don't apologise. I'm the one who's sorry." Jared said, looking nervous all of a sudden. He adjusted his glasses, leaning forward a bit. He put his hand on the edge of the tub, then back in his lap, then on the tub again and then to Gerard's cheek. In one swift movement, Jared leaned in, pressing a clumsy kiss to Gerard's lips.

Gerard kissed back straight away, shutting his eyes to savour the kiss. It wasn't the smooth, perfect kiss that Gerard had pictured, but it was infinitely better with the clumsy and awkward way that Jared was kissing him.

Jared pulled back with rosy cheeks, smiling shyly and looked down at his hands.

"I-I liked that." He said, rubbing at an oil stain on his jeans.

"Me too..." Gerard breathed out, feeling warm in the inside from Jared's kiss. It felt far more comforting than the warmth of the bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy so comment and tell me what you think, I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!


End file.
